


(Family) Ghosts

by ModernArt2012



Category: Naruto
Genre: All the crazy comes from Konoha, But when their definitng unit of things is "family" not "clans", Gen, Ghosts, I'd hazard that they put a lot of emphasis on family, Im not saying that Suna has weird ideas about family, Just count, OVER HALF OF IT ORIGINATES BECAUSE OF KONOHA, Of the shit that happens in Naruto, Prompt 13: Decorating for Halloween, Sumigakure Halloween Event 2017, also, look - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernArt2012/pseuds/ModernArt2012
Summary: Shinki and Shikadai are tasked with decorating for Halloween. They don't exactly get along.Meanwhile, the Sand Siblings have a talk.





	(Family) Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out anything like I wanted. The idea in my head had more Suna world building. Also, Shinki as he's characterized seems to have issues about his adoption - he strives to do Gaara and Suna proud, but tries to take on more powerful opponents when he's not ready and has to be told to stand down. Similarly, we know Gaara puts the people of Suna first. This would include Shinki, his presumed successor. But I think because of his childhood he'd have trouble articulating that. 
> 
> Also, Shikadai and Shinki are characterized as complete opposites. Yet they are cousins. I really want to explore that dynamic now. OVO

“Ugh, what a pain.” Shikadai didn’t know why _he_ had to hang up Halloween decorations. And with Shinki, who failed to understand what _relaxation_ was, or how to concede with grace. Or even what fights to get involved with. What fights to pick. When to back down. How to analyze and decimate an opponent in the fewest moves possible, save energy and effort. Shinki’s only saving grace were his supposed abilities as a leader and prodigious skill with his kekkai genkai, but Shikadai had never experienced those first hand and wasn’t going to let unsubstantiated hearsay color his decisions. Like, when to take up a challenge.

 

Because decorating needed to be a competition. Really, he wasn’t sure why his mother and uncles kept trying to make them get along; they were completely opposite personalities and had nothing in common. At all. It was like mixing oil and water - they would sooner fall into awkward silences than hold a conversation. Too much pride, that one. Shikadai often thought about telling his cousin that Shinki didn’t need to be so worried about getting kicked out of the family for dishonor or whatever nonsense he’d conjured up in his head, but causing an actual fist fight in the house was too much of a pain and Mom would kill him. Dead. Especially for using psychological wounds against family.

 

“Are you even trying?!” Shinki demanded from where he was hanging cobwebs around the garden.

 

“No.” There was no reason to lie, Shikadai figures. “There’s no point in me competing with you, especially given the difference in our abilities. You’re taller than I am, and are too concerned with making Uncle Gaara proud to the point of recklessness.”  He sighs, “It’s like you don’t realize he actually likes you and is proud of you no matter what. He’s just got some problems showing it. Probably because Granddad Rasa was emotionally distant and Uncle Gaara was being driven insane by Shukaku and being a psychotic killer for anyone to even try showing him affection.”

 

The garden is silent for a moment, in the odd way that is rare even for the Nara compound’s peace. Shikadai runs through his last statement in his head for a moment, then winces - maybe he was a bit too blunt there. He sighed; what a pain, “Eh, Shinki, about what I just said. I was a little too fraaaaaaank?!” Something skittered up his spine, too many legs to be anything but a bug but too large to be a bug. “Pranks -”

 

Shikadai is cut off by a screech of indignation. “GHOST!”

 

“There’s no such thing as a - ,”Shodaime’s _balls_ , “GHOST!” They scramble back to the relative safety of the porch, watching the decorations bobbing and floating around the yard like possessed creatures of doom and darkness. “Just to check, this isn’t your magnet release right?” Shikadai has to check.

 

Shinki glares at him scathingly, “Do you _see_ any iron sand doing anything? Besides Aunt Temari would kill me for using magnet release in a residential area.” Shikadai has to wince, because it’s true. “This isn’t your Shadow jutsu is it?”

 

Shikadai respects that Shinki has the brains to check, even though anyone who’s been around the Nara for this long ought to know what to look for. “There isn’t a shadow connecting my shadow to it’s. So no.”

 

“Right. So given all the facts, we can concisely conclude this is Konoha fuckery and ghosts.” Shinki declares.

 

“Why Konoha fuckery?” Because Hi no Kuni doesn’t have ghosts as part of it’s traditional lore - that’s a Kaze no Kuni thing. Like it taking a village to raise a child, which is the entire reason Shikadai has to suffer through frequent family visits.

 

“Because where else beyond Kiri or Uzushio do you find so many restless dead? Like, there’s the Kyuubi attack, and the Uchiha massacre, and then the Pain Invasion and the destruction of Konoha before the Fourth War, “Shinki ticked off on his fingers. “So Konoha fuckery, for want of better descriptor, since every new iteration of crazy starts in Konoha.”

 

“Says the one who’s grandfather tried sealing a bijuu in the unborn.” Shikadai has to fire back, because plenty of crazy originated _elsewhere_ thank you very much.

 

“The Yondaime Kazekage is your grandfather too. And Hidden Villages, jinchuriki, Madara Uchiha, Edo Tensei, Hiraishin, the Sannin, the Sannin’s apprentices who are also crazy and scary,” Shiki starts listing again and Shikadai has to concede the point, even though that last one is technically a repeat of the whole Sannin thing.

 

“Troublesome.” Shikadai sighs as he crosses his arms. “Then what do you suppose we do?”

 

The point is made moot by the fact that the ghost decides this is the point at which to go bonkers. Even more bonkers? Whatever, as the laundry decides that going for a whirl is also acceptable and starts chasing the duo around the yard. Shikadai does his best to be a ninja and not scream. It’s only their mutual healthy ... _respect_ for Shikadai’s mother that prevents them from taking any offensive action, or defensive beyond dodging. Nara Temari, much like her mother-in-law was a force to be reckoned with, and usually one did not like the outcome of said reckoning.

 

* * *

 

“Is this the wisest course of action, Kankuro,” Gaara asked over his cup of tea, watching his brother deftly use near-undetectable chakra strings to terrorize his nephews in the yard.

 

“Look, neither of them have caring siblings to look out for them - which is entirely your fault, idiots, take responsibility - so that leaves each other. Family takes care of family, so they need to have a solid foundation laid _now_ before the rest of the world comes at them.” Kankuro twitched a string minutely, and the decorations started battering the kids. “They can fight each other all they want, don’t get me wrong, but they need to have each other’s backs in the face of adversity.”

 

Temari arched an eyebrow. “Caring siblings, hmmm? Is this you trying to say you want more nieces and nephews to spoil?”

 

Shikamaru takes one look at his wife’s face before hurrying out, “I’ll heat more water!”

 

Kankuro shrugs, making the laundry and other assorted items duck and bob and weave erratically. “I think you’ll find I _said_ no such thing.”

 

Gaara speaks in his usual measured tone, “If you want more kids, I am sure the Council can arrange a match for you if I ask.” Temari catches the glint in his eye though, and has to swallow a giggle. Kankuro was popular with women, for reasons unfathomable.

 

“What?! No!!”

 

“But you want more kids.” Gaara points out blithely. Even after all this time neither of his siblings could tell if he was genuine or messing with them.

 

“Of all of us, you’re the only one who’s failed to have kids, therefore if anyone needs to have kids at this point, it’d be you.”

 

“You can’t be serious; when would I have time - OH YONDAIME’S GOLD.”

 

Gaara and Temari whirl to where Kankuro was pointing, sand and kunai at the ready. They stare at the floating books, then turn to look at Kankuro. Temari narrows her eyes, “This isn’t you is it?”

 

“Absolutely not! Do you sense my chakra anywhere _near_ that?” To be fair, Kankuro’s active chakra was out in the yard terrorizing his nephews.

 

Sand pokes the books flapping around speculatively, causing a minor commotion. “Then it must be - “

 

In horrified unison, years of sibling hood and teamwork showing through, “A GHOST.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me on tumblr at modernart2012.tumblr.com
> 
> I am multifandom trash.


End file.
